kidzbopfandomcom-20200223-history
The Nightmare/Transcript
(Isaiah wakes up) Isaiah: '''Hey! Move! I'm trying to sleep! '''Android 18: '''Mmm... Isaac, let her... rest. Zzzzzzz. '''Olivia: '''Mm... Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. '''Isaiah: '''I SAID TO MOVE, LIV! (Olivia woke up) '''Olivia: '''Huh... (Olivia is shocked) '''Olivia: '''Isaiah, why are you up in the middle of the night?! '''Isaiah: '''You were making me uncomfortable! '''Olivia: '''Well, you're not the boss! You're just 12! '''Isaiah: '''And you're not one either! You're 13! '''Olivia: '''I'm know! You're the one who acts stubborn likes Stuffy! '''Isaiah: And you're the one who loves the way your ears look! Olivia: '''Hey! I had enough of your trashy talk, Boy! (Isaiah slides into Olivia and points at her) '''Isaiah: '''D'all right, you listen and you listen good! I've had enough of people laying on me and I have to tell people to move! And the last thing that happened is to be lied upon by a hussy like you! '''Olivia: '''I'm not a hussy! We're trying to sleep, not this nocturnal thing that you try to mix! (Jacob and Alana wake up while Isaiah and Olivia fight) '''Jacob: '''What the what! '''Alana: '''Olivia lied down next to Isaiah and he was comfortable, weren't you Isaiah, maybe that's why she's worried. I guess comfort is better than to be lied on, isn't it Isaiah. '''Isaiah: '''In my case, yes. I like comfort better. I was having the sweet dreams in that night. '''Olivia: '''You're talking about... '''Isaiah: '''That night was the happiest nights of my life. Ahnya laying next to me and sleeping. It was the beginning of our best moment. Yes, comfort is way better than someone laying on one another. (Isaiah turns against Olivia) '''Isaiah: '''But you! Your case is different! You've been replaced with Sierra! '''Olivia: '''Look, why does that matter?! I've been in Kidz Bop for EXACTLY one year! And I know that I like the way my ears look! Ahnya was too! Now Jacob! Are you dumb?! '''Isaiah: Growls HOW DARE YOU! Olivia: Grunts Isaiah: Taunt (Olivia and Isaiah continue to fight) Jacob: '''Wait! Isaiah and Liv! Why are you two arguing? That isn't good, Teen Kids. '''Olivia: '''What, Teen... '''Isaiah: '''Kids? (Olivia and Isaiah starts another fight) '''Olivia: '''Well he's a little bit older than I am, I am not like HE is! '''Isaiah: '''Well she's a little bit older than I am, I am not like SHE is! (Olivia and Isaiah both pause and get shocked, then resumes) '''Olivia: Eh... YOU have some nerve?! Isaiah: You're older than me and you know it! Olivia: '''But I always like my ears the way they look! You think I'm some sort of iron material! '''Isaiah: '''You think laying on top of people make you comfortable?! Tch… Well think again you bambow! (Olivia and Isaiah grunt and stare at each other) '''Jacob: '''Isaiah and Liv! You two shouldn't be arguing with each other! It's not Isaiah's fault that setted your attitude off, Olivia. Let's be all get some rest. '''Courage: '''Mmm. Zzzzzzzzz. (30 Minutes Later, The dream starts) '''Android 18: '''Here comes the shot... (Android 18 throws the basketball) '''Android 18: '''Ha! (the basketball goes into the hoop) (Stephen crashes into 18) '''Android 18: '''Uuh… Eet! (18 Slides across the gymnasium) '''Stephen: Ma'am, are you ok? Android 18: '''Ugh! You're so clu... '''Stephen: '''Look, I didn't mean It, I promise. '''Android 18: '''But, I thought you purposely hurt me. '''Stephen: '''So who a... Wait a minute, Are you that cyborg from the Dragon Ball series? '''Android 18: '''Yes, Trunks sent me to this dimension. '''Stephen: '''R, R? What does that stand for? '''Android 18: '''Red Ribbon army. '''Stephen: '''And your hair, Jacob has his hair curving to the left, but yours is long. '''Android 18: '''My hair's longer. But I've had my hair cut by Trunks while trying to attack me with his sword. And you're Stephen? '''Stephen: '''Yes, and how did you know? '''Android 18: I've heard it from my twin brother about Kidz Bop. Stephen: '''Are you at the perfect age to audition? '''Android 18: I'm too old! I'm 23, only people 9-12 can audition. Stephen: 'Darn! '''Android 18: '''Uuh… What happened to Ahnya, Cooper, Shane, and Freddy? '''Stephen: '''They left. '''Android 18: '''Gosh, that's sad. They were such little cuties. I wish, I want them back. It's the matter of principal. (Android 18 and Stephen went to see the others) '''Olivia: '''Hey, 18! '''Android 18: '''Hi Olivia. '''Isaiah: '''Oh my word! What's that big gray thing over there?! '''Android 18: '''It's a... (Android 18 looks at the weather radar) '''Android 18: '''The tail end of a Hurricane. (As the storm moves into the area) '''Radio: '''Attention, there is a high wind warning issued for your area. '''Android 18: '''The wind... It's so heavy. (10 minutes later) '''Radio: '''Another update, there is now a tornado warning replaced with the high wind warning. This is extremely dangerous. '''Courage: '''Oh shoot! The winds even more heavier. '''EAS: '...TORNADO EMERGENCY FOR KOKOMO... ...A TORNADO WARNING REMAINS IN EFFECT UNTIL 4:00 PM EDT FOR EASTERN HOWARD COUNTY... AT 3:24 PM EDT...A CONFIRMED LARGE AND DESTRUCTIVE TORNADO WAS LOCATED OVER KOKOMO...MOVING EAST AT 30 MPH. TORNADO EMERGENCY FOR KOKOMO. THIS IS A PARTICULARLY DANGEROUS SITUATION. TAKE COVER NOW! HAZARD...DEADLY TORNADO. SOURCE...LAW ENFORCEMENT CONFIRMED TORNADO. IMPACT...YOU ARE IN A LIFE-THREATENING SITUATION. BIG TORNADOES WILL BRING DOWN TREES AND POWER LINES. FLYING DEBRIS MAY. BE DEADLY TO THOSE CAUGHT WITHOUT SHELTER. MOBILE HOMES WILL BE DESTROYED. CONSIDERABLE DAMAGE TO HOMES... BUSINESSES AND VEHICLES IS LIKELY AND COMPLETE DESTRUCTION IS POSSIBLE. THE TORNADO WILL BE NEAR... GREENTOWN AROUND 3:40 PM EDT. PRECAUTIONARY/PREPAREDNESS ACTIONS... TO REPEAT...A LARGE...EXTREMELY DANGEROUS...AND POTENTIALLY DEADLY TORNADO IS ON THE GROUND. TO PROTECT YOUR LIFE...TAKE COVER NOW! MOVE TO AN INTERIOR ROOM ON THE LOWEST FLOOR OF A STURDY BUILDING. AVOID WINDOWS. IF IN A MOBILE HOME...A VEHICLE OR OUTDOORS...MOVE TO THE CLOSEST SUBSTANTIAL SHELTER AND PROTECT YOURSELF FROM FLYING DEBRIS. A LARGE AND EXTREMELY DANGEROUS TORNADO IS ON THE GROUND. TAKE IMMEDIATE TORNADO PRECAUTIONS. THIS IS AN EMERGENCY SITUATION. '''Android 18: '''Everyone, to the lowest floor! The winds will hit us in minutes! (Everybody goes to the lowest floor) '''Isaiah: '''I hope the tornado doesn't hit us. (The winds howled loud) '''Olivia: Cooper was never afraid of these tornadoes. Alana: '''I know, right. (1 Hour Later) '''Isaiah: YES! THE TORNADO DIDN'T DESTROY OUR HOUSE! Android 18: '''Right. If the twister was close to the house. Everything would be gone and we would fly in the air. (Another dimension starts) '''Isaiah: '''Aaah! What happened?! '''Android 18: '''That ugly guy's there! ''You're not perfect.'' 'Isaiah: '''What the what! '''All Kids: 'Gasps '''Android 18: GET OUT OF HERE! (Another dimension starts) Android 18: '''Ah! This is where I was killed! '''Isaiah: '''18! Look out! (Energy Blast almost hits 18, Trunks arrives) '''Trunks: '''What?! How did you manage to revive! This will not start again! '''Android 18: '''Oh! How rude of you! This time, I will really kill you! '''Isaiah: '''Dang! How rude! He is such an arrogant little punk, man! That's it! I want him bopped! It's a matter of king. '''Olivia: '''Consider him done! Go bop that man with this. (Isaiah runs into Trunks trying to bop him with a rolling pin, but failed. Trunks avoids the rolling pin and slaps Isaiah.) '''Isaiah: '''D-...Darn him. Ugh! He's so bopped! (Isaiah attempts a few more times and the final time, Trunks grabs Isaiah and strangles him) '''Olivia: '''ISAIAH! (Olivia runs, grabs the rolling pin, and bops Trunks) '''Trunks: '''Gah! '''Android 18: '''That's what you get for strangling Isaiah. (Android 18 Kicks Trunks, They both punch and kick rapidly, Android 18 fails and gets hurt) '''Android 18: '''Gah! (Android 18 blasts Trunks and defeats him) '''Courage: Was he evil? Android 18: '''Yes. This is why I've saved this town. (Everyone falls into a hole and evil spirits threaten them) '''Jacob: What the what! (Bloody Mary Grabs Android 18) Android 18: '''What?! What are you doing?! Let me go! (All kids scream) '''Isaiah: '''18! I've got you! '''Cell: '''Join me, then we receive perfection! '''Olivia: Never! You can't ever take me! (Cell grabs Olivia, Olivia screams, Cell starts absorbing Olivia) Olivia: '''No! Someone help me! I'll die! '''Isaiah: '''Let my friend go! (Isaiah tries to bop Cell with a rolling pin) (Dream ends) 8:00 (Android 18 wakes up scared) '''Android 18: '''Hau! (Other kids wake up) '''Courage: '''What happened? '''Android 18: '''Bloody Mary grabbed me, and Cell absorbed Liv... (Everybody gasps) '''THE END Category:Transcripts